


Wonder Under Summer Skies

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Road Trips, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis and Harry go on a road trip and have a lot of *fun* along the way.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Wonder Under Summer Skies

**Author's Note:**

> As always, here I am, writing more smut. And also as always, this one is for Cass. The idea was mine (for once) and born out of--let's say fantasies. Cass, ever the encourager/instigator, got me to finally write this fic. To you, Cass, and TH, for answering my questions as I was writing this. As always, to my What's App group chat as well, y'all know who you are.
> 
> Title is from "Adore You" by the lovely Mr. Harry Styles
> 
> To Louis, his bum, Harry, and Jesus--sorry? 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It started with a conversation.

It was mid-morning and the sun was shining brightly overhead. The blue sky was nearly cloudless, and a slight breeze flowed gently through the car’s open windows. This weather was rare for England and to not take advantage of it would be silly. It was the reason Louis found himself sat in the passenger seat of his fiancée Harry’s car, driving down an empty road in the English countryside on a Saturday.

A well-curated playlist flowed through the speakers as Louis watched the scenery go by from his open window. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going through his mind when he turned to Harry and spoke for the first time in five minutes.

“Do you think we have enough adventurous sex?”

Harry, bless his heart, remained in control of the car despite the look of utter confusion that flooded his delicate features. His eyebrows shot into his hairline and he fish-mouthed for a few seconds. Eventually, his confusion gave way to amusement and he risked a quick glance at Louis.

“Tell me you didn’t read Cosmo again.”

Louis huffed. “That was _one_ time—”

“—three,” Harry interjected, eyes already back on the road in front of him.

“—and,” Louis said, pointedly ignoring him, “it wasn’t my fault the article drew me in. I was bored.”

“Right.”

“It was _your_ magazine!” Louis poked him in the side where he knew Harry was most ticklish. “You’re subscribed to the bloody thing.”

“Stop it,” Harry laughed as he pushed Louis’ fingers away. “Lou, I’m driving! And so what if I’m subscribed? It’s only worth it for the beauty tips and photoshoots with hot male models, anyways.”

Louis only huffed in response, reaching over to switch the song from Arctic Monkeys to Oasis. Harry watched him from his peripheral vision, always keeping his focus on the road.

“So, adventurous sex then?” Harry asked. “Do you think we don’t have adventurous sex, Lou?”

Harry’s lips twisted into a frown and Louis felt his heart sink in his chest. He turned to Harry fully, as much as he could while restricted by the seatbelt.

“Oh love, no,” Louis assured. He reached over to poke Harry’s cheek until his favorite dimple appeared. “I’m just being a right tosser. I didn’t mean it that way.”

Harry pouted but his lips quirked. “Then what?”

Louis sighed deeply and dramatically. He wasn’t quite sure what he meant. He had blurted it out before he had a chance to properly think about it.

“Truly, love, I don’t know.” Louis shrugged. “It just popped out of me mouth. Maybe I’m being possessed by the spirit of the road or something.”

Harry turned to look at him for a split second before looking back at the road. Then he burst out laughing, squawking like he usually did when he was highly amused.

“Careful, love, you’re beginning to sound like me.”

“Oi, shut up.”

“And besides,” Harry said. “We’ve had a ton of crazy sex. We’ve fucked in every room of the house, in public toilets, in my old car, your old car, your new car, _this_ car, explored enough kink to put Christian Grey to shame…need I continue?”

Louis adjusted himself as discreetly as he could before he answered, “no.” He ignored the look on Harry’s face that meant he saw Louis adjusting himself. “Remember the park?”

“Three in the morning, you riding me while we sat on a bench in the middle of the park near our Uni? I’ll say I remember.”

_Happy days,_ Louis thought to himself. That night, they had been so drunk and couldn’t bear to make the ten-minute walk to their shared dorm building that they did it right there in the park. Even though the chances were unlikely, someone still could have walked by. They would have surely been arrested for public indecency. Thankfully they weren’t because to present day, that had been the craziest sex experience of his life. Thinking of heat, he was reminded of something else and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“Hey Harold?”

“Hmm?”

“Remember the lube?”

Harry groaned loudly and Louis let out the squealing laugh he had been holding in. It was too good and he would never, _ever_ let Harry live it down.

“Oh fuck, Lou,” Harry complained but Louis could hear the laugh in his voice. “It was like three years ago. And it wasn’t even that funny.”

“You thought buying hot cinnamon lube was a smart idea.”

“S’not that bad,” Harry grumbled.

“If I didn’t stop you, we would’ve had to go to the fucking hospital!” Louis shuddered as he remembered knocking the lube out of Harry’s hand before he had had a chance to even open it.

“The neighbors heard you yelling that day,” Harry snickered. He attempted to imitate Louis’ voice. “ _DO NOT PUT HOT CINNAMON IN YOUR ASSHOLE!”_ He full out laughed then, Louis joining in. “I couldn’t look little old Mrs. Smythe in the eyes for an entire week!”

“I still stand by me words,” Louis said when they had stopped laughing. “It’s never a good idea to put bloody hot cinnamon anything up your bum. Just don’t do it.”

“Fine, I will give you that one,” Harry conceded. “But I still stand by the peppermint lube.”

“It was weird—cold _and_ hot!”

Harry snorted, eyes still on the road. “But did you come?”

“I—”

“Did you come?”

“I—I’m—” Louis stuttered. “Fuck you, I’m going to sleep.”

Louis turned away to face front again. He slipped off his Nike trainers and tucked one bare foot under his bum. He snuggled down in his seat and rested his head against the window, Harry’s loud cackle ringing in his ears.

***

Hours later, after a stop for lunch and a quick wee, they were on the open road again. It was quiet and empty, and Louis was sure he hadn’t seen another car for two hours. The previous conversation he had had with Harry popped into his head again and he was struck with a sudden idea. His dick perked up in his joggers at the thought of what he was about to do.

“Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“How long of a drive do we have left?”

Their destination was a quaint little cottage on the water. They had booked it for a weekend getaway. They purposely chose a place further away so that they could have a road trip as well. Louis was very thankful for that now.

“Under two hours, I reckon,” Harry replied.

“And we have straight road ahead of us for a long while, yeah?”

“I—yes. Why?”

Louis’ answer was a wicked grin. Harry visibly swallowed.

“Eyes on the road, Harold.”

Harry didn’t have a chance to ask what was happening before Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and bent over the center console. God bless Harry and his long legs that caused him to sit so far from the steering wheel. His deft fingers popped the button of Harry’s jeans open and unzipped his fly in a record amount of time.

Harry let out a ragged gasp above him. “Louis, what—”

“Hands on the wheel,” Louis said. He tapped Harry’s hip so he would lift a bit and allow Louis to push his jeans down a bit. “Eyes on the road.” Louis freed Harry’s dick from his jeans and pants and began to stroke it. Harry gasped. “Pay attention to your surroundings. Or I’ll stop. Okay?”

Harry’s answer was another gasp as Louis stroked him to full hardness.

“Okay, Harry?” Louis slowed down the movements of his hand slightly. “I need words, love.”

“Yeah—yes, okay.”

“Good.”

Louis took Harry down his throat in one swift move felt the car shift to the left slightly before getting back on track. The car felt in control, so Louis began to deep throat Harry in earnest.

“Fuck!”

Louis bobbed up and down on Harry’s cock expertly, nose pressing into the soft hair of Harry’s groin every time. Louis lamented the feeling of Harry’s hand on his head. He preferred it when Harry had one hand tightly gripping his hair when he’d blow him. But, safety first.

“Oh God, I’m already close.”

The car moved slightly to the left again and Louis pinched Harry’s thigh in warning. He slowly dragged his lips up Harry’s shaft until only the head remained in his mouth.

“S-Sorry, Lou. I’m good, I promise,” Harry said breathily. He was _really_ close.

Louis took him all the way down again. His own dick was achingly hard and he wondered for a moment if he would come from blowing Harry. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Jesus, Lou, so good, keep doing that, fuck, fuck!”

Louis sucked him down to the base just as the car hit a pothole. Harry’s dick bumped the back of his throat and he came instantly. Louis swallowed around him and continued to suck him until his orgasm was done. It was a miracle Harry was still driving the car in a straight line.

Louis placed a soft kiss on the tip of Harry’s dick before he tucked him back into his pants and did up his jeans. He sat up straight in his seat and felt a twinge in his back. The pain was definitely worth the look on Harry’s face. Harry was red-cheeked, pupils blown wide, sweaty and fucked out. Louis felt a swell of pride in his chest.

“What--,” Harry tried. He cleared his throat. “What in the bloody hell was that? You—you—you gave me road head!”

Louis twisted his lips into a smug grin. “I did.” He shrugged. “We always said we wanted to try it one day.” He gestured to the road ahead of them. “Perfect setting innit? Daylight, open road, no one around.”

“It was the hottest experience of my entire life,” Harry said. He glanced over to where Louis’ dick tented his joggers. “Seems like I’m not the only one affected.”

“Too bad you can’t take care of it for me,” Louis said cheekily. He wished Harry would though. It _hurt._

“We’ll see about that.”

“What?”

“Take off your joggers and pants,” Harry said. It was his stern, no-nonsense voice. Louis felt a zip of electricity go through his entire body. He was pretty sure he looked dumb as he stared at Harry was his mouth open.

“Take off your joggers and pants,” Harry repeated without looking at him. “Grab a beach towel from the back seat and spread it underneath yourself. Do it now.”

Louis sat stunned for a moment. Harry said his name firmly and reached over to squeeze his thigh. It propelled Louis into action and he turned around fully in his seat to reach for one of their beach towels in the back seat. He placed it on the seat underneath himself as best as he could. He pushed his joggers and pants off in one go, abandoning them on the floor of the car with his trainers.

Louis’ dick was hard and curved up towards his stomach. He was so turned on it hurt. It wouldn’t take much for him to come.

Harry looked over at him. Louis saw the flash of hunger in his eyes. It caused a bit of precum to drip from his tip. This may very well be the end of him. What a way to go.

“Good,” Harry said, eyes immediately back on the road. “Grab the lube in the glove compartment.” Louis scrambled to fulfill the task so fast he nearly smashed his fingers in the small door. “Now flip over and get on your knees, facing the back of the car.”

Louis’ dick twitched _hard._

“I—is that safe?”

Harry’s face softened instantly. “I’ve got you, love. I’ll drive slowly. We can stop if you don’t feel safe.”

_Fuck that._ He trusted Harry. And he was certain he wanted whatever was about to happen.

“I’m okay,” Louis said. He maneuvered himself until his was on his knees on the beach towel. Goosebumps erupted on his exposed skin. “This feels odd. My bum is out in the open for the world to see.”

He could hear Harry holding back the laugh in his voice. “Open the lube, get your fingers nice and wet.”

Louis wordlessly complied. Once he had a healthy amount of lube on his fingers, he dropped the tube on the towel below him and waited.

“Touch yourself,” Harry said simply, as if he was ordering a bloody pizza. “Open yourself up for me, love.”

Louis was sure his brain had short-circuited then. He already needed to come so bad he was light-headed. Harry’s warm hand on the back of his thigh spurred him into action. He wrapped one arm tightly around the headrest of the seat in front of him and reached behind himself with his lubed-up hand.

He moaned loudly as he circled his rim with one finger. He had fingered himself many times before. He’d even done it many times while Harry watched. But this was a completely different experience. He felt exposed in a way that he had never been before. It was a total headrush and his dick steadily dripped precum onto his t-shirt.

“Nice and slow,” Harry said. His hand gripped the back of his thigh tightly.

Louis pushed one finger into himself and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He worked his finger in and out of himself until he was ready for a second one. Soon enough he was three fingers deep and swearing unabashedly. Sweat dripped from his temples and down his face. The breeze from the open window did nothing to cool him.

“Fuck, Haz, I think I’m gonna—”

“No,” Harry said sternly. “You won’t.” The never-moving hand on his thigh gripped tighter again. “Not yet. Get your fingers out. Turn back around and sit straight.”

Louis wanted to scream in frustration. If he didn’t come soon, he thought he might actually die. But he did what Harry asked of him. He sat the right way in his seat and buckled his seatbelt at Harry’s request. The part around his waist brushed his dick and made his need to come unbearable.

“Hands flat on your thighs,” Harry ordered and nodded when Louis obeyed. “Now I need you to wait a little longer. Okay, love?”

Louis knew he could say no. He could tell Harry he didn’t want to continue anymore and Harry would stop and make him come immediately. But despite his desperation, Louis wanted to see where this was going. Having regular sex with Harry for over ten years taught him that the wait was always worth the reward. So he nodded shakily, shut his eyes, and held onto his own thighs for dear life.

_Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come. Fuck I think I’m gonna die. Don’t come, don’t come. Can you actually die from being this hard? Don’t come, don’t come._

Louis felt the car pull off to the side and then stop completely. He opened his eyes. They were parked in a clearing surrounded by trees. Harry cut the engine and unbuckled his own and Louis’ seatbelts swiftly.

“Out of the car.”

Louis nearly choked on his own spit. “I’m sorry, what?” He looked down at himself and his naked lower half.

“Get out of the car and bend over the hood,” Harry said. He fixed Louis with a lust-filled stare. “Problem?” Harry smirked, the bastard. “You did say you wanted adventurous sex, didn’t you?”

_Fuck it._

Louis took a deep breath, exhaled, and then got out of the car. The grass under his bare feet was soft. As he situated himself over the hood of the car, he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. He was bare-arsed in public, draped over a car like he was in a porno. It turned him on so much he could barely breathe. Surely, his dick and balls were purple by now.

He watched curiously as Harry rooted around in the boot of the car. He cried out triumphantly after a few moments, finding whatever he was looking for. He paused to reach into the passenger side to grab the lube from where Louis had dropped it. Louis felt his entire body tingle from his head to his toes. Harry placed something on the hood of the car by Louis’ right hand.

_A buttplug._

A shiny black one with a blood red jewel on the base, to be exact. It was one that they had gotten a lot of use out of over the years.

“For after,” Harry said, and Louis felt his knees go weak. He dropped down to his elbows.

He heard the rustle of fabric and in the next moment, Harry was plastered to his back. Harry’s hard dick pressed into his bum. He wanted to scream at him to get on with it.

“You want it?” Harry whispered into his ear. He placed open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck.

“Yes, fuck, Harry, please.”

“Kiss me first.”

Harry turned his head so their lips crashed together in a hot, desperate kiss. Louis felt like every single nerve ending in his body was on fire. He chased after Harry’s tongue like a man starved. The sound of the tube of lube snapping open and the slick sound of skin on skin sounded far away. Louis couldn’t focus on anything else but Harry’s mouth on his.

Harry finally broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths. “You want me, Lou?”

Louis could only nod. Harry stole his ability to speak with his wicked tongue.

“Words, baby.”

Louis forced his throat to work. “Please.” It was more of a breathy moan than actual words but it seemed satisfactory to Harry.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Harry said as he lined up his dick, both hands tight on Louis’ hips. “Blowing me while I was driving. That was very, very naughty, Lou.” Harry pushed inside of him easily. His hips were flush with Louis’ bum. He didn’t move. “Very naughty.”

Louis felt his eyes threaten to roll back in his head and he whined high in his throat. Harry needed to goddamn move.

“Please,” he managed to push out. “Move—please.”

“You’re lucky I love you being naughty,” Harry whispered in his ear before he pulled out and then slammed back in. Louis screamed.

Harry thrust into him fast and hard. Louis wasn’t going to last long.

“Anyone could see us out here,” Harry grunted as he thrust hard enough to push Louis up the hood of the car had he not been gripping his hips. “Anyone could drive by and see you getting fucked on the side of the road like the naughty boy you are.”

Louis cried out with every thrust, each one harder than the last. His dick was trapped between his stomach and the hood of the car. Everything was on the edge of too much but still not enough. The buttplug teetered but didn’t move.

Harry grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up until his back was pressed against Harry’s chest. He fleetingly wished they were shirtless so he could feel Harry’s skin against his own. Harry’s thrusts were erratic. They both weren’t going to last very long.

“Come for me, darling,” Harry whispered as he took Louis’ dick in his big hand. He stroked it once at the same time as he thrusted into him and Louis came with cry loud enough to rattle the trees. Harry stroked him through it until he whined at the oversensitivity.

Louis fell forward onto the hood of the car. Harry thrust into him three more times before he followed him over the edge with and a shout and collapsed on top of him. Louis felt a wet kiss on the back of his neck before Harry pulled out and stood up. Harry reached for the buttplug and held it up so Louis could see it.

“Still want it?”

Louis could only hum in response.

Harry grabbed his bum with one hand and slowly eased the plug into him with the other. Louis whimpered at the sensation of being filled up again. The plug ensured that Harry’s release would stay inside of him. It felt amazing.

Harry tapped the base of the plug, causing it to hit his prostate. He felt hot and cold all over.

“Up you get, love,” Harry said, helping him stand. Louis turned and collapsed against Harry’s chest.

“My legs don’t work anymore,” he mumbled. He felt Harry’s chest vibrate as he laughed.

“I suppose I did a good job then.”

“Always,” Louis said. He shifted so he could look Harry in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now you better clean me up,” Louis said mock sternly. His breathy voice gave him away. “There’s no way in hell I can move, not especially with this fucking plug stuffed up me arse!”

Harry cackled and kissed the tip of Louis’ nose. It took a minute but soon they were both cleaned up, dressed, and back in the car. Louis spent the next hour and a half shifting on his bum and whining every time he was jostled enough to disturb the plug. Harry swore he wasn’t laughing but his smug grin said otherwise.

When they arrived at the seaside cottage, Louis all but ran (waddled, Harry would say) inside while Harry took care of checking in. Louis was a desperate, sweaty mess for the second time that day. Harry made sure to spend the next few hours taking care of Louis until he was sure he couldn’t move a muscle.

“Lou?” Harry asked, later that night when they were drifting off to sleep.

“Hmm?”

“I say you drive home on Monday,” Harry said. “And this time I’ll give you road head.”

“Deal.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!! Please consider leaving a comment or kudos :)
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter, @sunshinetommo-28 on Tumblr


End file.
